Globert
|code=(none)}} Globert is a Glowkie Mixel. Description Personality Globert, like the other Glowkies, is a bragger who believes he can dazzle any audience. He is the tribe’s ultimate exhibitionist. He is somewhat flamboyant, as displayed through his voice, his word choices, along with his performance outfits. He gets upset when others interrupt his dramatic moments. Physical Appearance Globert has a round body with a tail-like back. He has a mouth with an underbite with two teeth pointing up and a tongue with light cyan color. At the top of the body is a square head connected to the bottom of the body with one large cycloptic eye surrounding the head, and two bat wings on both sides and black pointy ears at the top. He also has two long teeth on both sides with three smaller teeth between them. He also has two feet with two light cyan toenails. Ability Globert's eye has a shiny, hypnotic glow. Any Mixel or Nixel who sees it will become mesmerized. He can also fly with his bat-like wings. Biography Early life Not much is known about Globert's early life. At some point, he gained a love for performing and managed to become the leader of the Glowkies. During a time when he tried to introduce himself and his brothers to their Orbiton neighbors, it ended in a botched attack from the Orbitons, leaving the Glowkies to leave in confusion. First adventures During a supposed attack, he tailed Burnard and Nurp-Naut, only to find him scorched and running away back to the caves. He attempted to make himself dramatic, only for his brothers to ruin the introduction, and eventually invited them to join in a cave rave. He later performed a big musical number to tell about the dangers of the Gravity Plug. When Flamzer's story had it that he did not exist, he broke down into tears. ("Mixel Moon Madness") Further adventures At one point in time, Globert joined Nurp-Naut and Burnard in their ship-space to explore Outer Space. ("Mixed Up Maze") Globert had also attended a special convention with his Glowkie brothers, fellow alien tribe the Orbitons, and new friends, the Infernites. At it, they competed in quite a few events. ("Mixels Convention Craze") Globert was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Memorable Quotes *''"BOO!"'' - Globert, LEGO ad *''"Not so fast, cowboys! You dare enter the secret cave of the Glowkies?!"'' - Globert, Mixel Moon Madness *''"That's right, mister!"'' - Globert, Mixel Moon Madness *''"Oh please! I was having a dramatic moment!" ''- Globert, Mixel Moon Madness Set Information Globert was released as part of the Series 4 Mixels sets in the February 2015 product wave. His product number is 41533 and he contains 45 pieces. Background Information *He is based on an average bat. *His name is a pun on the name "Gilbert" and the word "glow". *He was one of the first Series 4 Mixels revealed, and the first Glowkie revealed. Trivia *He is the leader of the Glowkies. *He is the only Glowkie to have a cartoon Mix with a non-Glowkie Mixel, in his case, Flain. *He has the least amount of pieces of the Glowkies. He also ties with Zorch for the least amount of pieces out of all the Mixels so far. *He has one eye like Vulk, Seismo, Teslo, Kraw, Glomp, Magnifo, Niksput, Flamzer, Boogly, Gox, Krog, Snoof, Turg and Kramm. Globert has the biggest eye out of all the Mixels so far. *His tongue appears to be light cyan. However, it is navy blue in his LEGO set. *He shares his underbite type with Nurp-Naut and Magnifo. *His laughter is similar to that of most stereotypical villains, as shown in Mixel Moon Madness. *He has a slight British accent, making him the second one to have one after Kraw. *He has wings like Flurr, Mesmo, Vampos, Tungster and Slusho. He uses the same wing pieces as Flurr, only they are navy blue. *His wings can morph into hands with usable fingers when needed. Vampos and the Bats in the Glowkies' cave can do this too. *His wing pieces are in a color exclusive to his set. *He is the only cycloptic Mixel with wings. *He is the tallest Glowkie in LEGO form. *He can only mix with Vampos in animated form. Behind the Scenes Globert was first revealed as a character in the Mixels franchise on July 27, 2014 at San Diego Comic-Con International, and only his LEGO set was shown. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 2 *Mixel Moon Madness Merchandise Games *Who's In The Mix *Mixels Rush Other *LEGO Club Magazines **Niksput: Mixels in SPAAAAACE!! Puzzle **Mixed Up Maze **Mixels Convention Craze External links *Instructions on LEGO.com Category:2015 Category:Series 4 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Leaders Category:Mixels with the least pieces Category:Mixels Rush Category:Bioluminescence Category:Flying Category:Nocturnal Category:Mixels with ears Category:Triangular Ears Category:Cycloptic Members Category:Elemental Eyes Category:Deep voices Category:Hinged Mouth Category:Mixels With An Accent Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Underbite Category:Uniquely colored tongue Category:Two wings Category:Winged Mixels Category:Mixels with Tails Category:Jointed Feet Category:Two toes Category:Alien Mixels Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Bat-like Mixels Category:Mixels without hands Category:Moon Mixels